dipper and Mabels collage days
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are 18 and heading to the world's greatest Collage. but they both realize that collage life isn't always what it like in the movies. ( it rated M just to be safe. no pinecest)
1. Chapter 1

As an 18 year old Dipper and Mabel got off the bus and into the best collage in Oregon. West coast tech. The collage their Great uncle Stanford wanted to go when he was young.

Mabel: wow the Collage is so sparkly.

Dipper: Man if Great uncle Ford didn't help us get that scholarship. We've never be able to get here.

Then one of the teachers. . A 39 year old perky woman. Came to them to give them their tour.

: Hello. Dipper and Mabel Pines. Welcome to our school.

Dipper: great to be here.

. So I heard that your Stanford Pines niece and nephew.

Dipper: yes he told us about how he almost got to his school. When we first met.

: yes it was a shame that your great uncle Stanford didn't went to this school. But it great that he still become a great scientist. Now let's start the tour.

As the tour starts. Dipper and Mabel. See's the classrooms, the labs, the cafeteria. And the dorms.

Ms. Benner: great any questions.

Mabel: yes are the parties as crazy as the movie say they are or are they not as intense.

: I'm sorry but any kind of reckless behavior is not permitted. We're not a party school.

Mabel: oh man. That stinks.

: and we have a strait curfew. All students must be in there dorms at 9:00 pm. You understand right.

Dipper: sure. I'll make sure that me and Mabel don't cause any trouble.

Ms. Benner: okay that's great. If there's any trouble you may cause in this school. You two might get expelled.

She walk away while laughing very darkly.

Mabel: well that was creepy.

Dipper: Mabel please just so some self-control. This is the best collage in the country we can't mess it up.

Mabel: but Dipper. Even since we've heard that we're going to collage. I dream of starting the craziest collage party in the history of collages everywhere.

Dipper: don't worry tomorrow at noon. Wendy is invited us to her new place for a housewarming party. You can get crazy there.

Mabel: thanks Dipper. Man you'll sure are happy that Wendy moving so close to our collage.

Dipper: what do you mean.

Mabel: I know that you two are secretly dating since you turn 18.

Dipper: have you been eavesdropping on my video chat with Wendy.

Mabel: I may or may not. (heh heh) I have.

Dipper: okay we're dating. But I don't want anyone to know. Because you know the age difference.

Mabel: Dipper. You're not a kid anymore. Your 18. it's okay to date wendy.

Dipper: Okay just don't tell anyone.

Mabel: okay dipping sauce.

Later Dipper was unpacking his stuff in his new room. Then his roommate came in

Roommate: salutation roommate.

Dipper's roommate has a slim average look with thin glasses

Dipper: oh hello I'm Dipper Pines.

Roommate: I'm Jeremy Johnson. And as you know. The very reason I got into this school was me beating my state chess tournament every year since I was 3. and invent a cellphone that think faster then a supercomputer made by the military.

Dipper: oh well I've been taking the apprenticeship of my great uncle every summer. Who's the world's greatest supernatural researcher.

Jeremy: hah a scientist that study's something that doesn't exist is no Scientist.

A little advice. Every student here is more competitive then friendly. So you better just stay out of my way.

Dipper: well that's not a warm first impression.

Jeremy: it's never is in west coast tech.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel was unpacking her things in her room. And her roommate came into the room a nice perky girl name lily.

Lily: hello I'm Lily. Nice to meet you.

Mabel: Hi I'm Mabel. Nice to meet you too.

Lily: what kind of classes do you want to take.

Mabel: you'll know I some classes to learn to make styles clothes of the future.

Lily: huh? You do realize that this is a science and technology school.

Mabel: oh. Well. Maybe you can help me find some classes in the morning.

Lily: sure I'll be happy to help.

The next morning. Dipper woke up and walk to Mabel room. And knock on the door. Mabel open it. And said to Dipper.

Mabel: hey Dipper. How are you.

Dipper: fine except my roommate a jerk. Hey. When morning class is over. Let's head to Wendy's place for her Housewarming.

Mabel: Sure. I'm talking a computer class. My roommate help me out.

Dipper: your lousy with computers.

Mabel: no I'm not. Just because I've blown up one computer by downloading an cheap app. Doesn't mean I'm bad at computers.

Dipper: sure it is.

Later at the Classroom. Dipper is learning quantum physics. And advance bio-mechanics. Dipper is getting the hang of it. But at Mabel's class. Things are getting tough. She has trouble understanding the classes. But able to pull though barely thanks to Lily.

After that class is over. Dipper and Mabel meet up at the Campus gates.

Mabel: so do we have time.

Dipper: yes the night class doesn't start until 6:00

Mabel: great let's go.

Later at Wendy's Place. It was a large log cabin. Twice the size of the mystery shack. But in newer and better condition. And that the front of the door. There a sign with party written on it

Wendy open the door and greet the pine twins.

Wendy: hey guys. great to see you.

Dipper: great to see you too.

Dipper blush. Then Wendy blush. And Mabel. She giggle quietly.

Wendy: so is collage life doing well for you.

Mabel: so-so but Dipper handle the classes like the big dorky dork he his.

Dipper: oh yeah.

Dipper and Mabel bump their shoulders playfully.

Wendy: great. Come it the party can't start without you.

As Dipper and Mabel got in. they see her house with red furniture. And Party decorations. And that the party. there's Soos, Wendy's friends, Candy and Grenda. All who just visiting for the party.

Wendy: sorry guys that Stan and Ford ain't here. Stan have see a doctor for back pain. And Ford want to the Amazons to study a tribe of immortal lizard men.

Dipper: no problem.

Wendy get close to Dipper's ear and whisper.

Wendy: hey when the party is getting intense. let sneak off to my room where we'll have a little fun in bed

Then dipper blush brightly.

Dipper: sure. when everyone's distracted


	3. Chapter 3

As the party was getting started. Rad music playing and light's flashing all over the house. Everyone is dancing to the music. And Mabel is Dancing harder then anyone. But as the party is getting intense. Wendy tab Dipper Shoulder. And drag him out of the party to Her room. Getting ready for a little fun in bed.

Wendy: you'll ready. Dipping sauce.

Dipper: I've been ready since my 18th birthday.

Wendy: okay here we go.

They both started to kiss each other slightly. On the lips on, each others cheeks. Dipper Kiss and nibble Wendy's neck. Then Wendy took off her jacket and shirt. Just revealing her bra. Dipper took off his shirt and toss to the floor. Then Dipper rub Wendy's Bare skin. Wendy blushing and panting a little bit harshly. Then Wendy took off her Pants, Bra and underwear. And Dipper took off his pants. Then Dipper insert his manhood into Wendy's Privates. Where they felted pleasure for 12 and a half minutes. They they both came.

After they rest and clean up. they head back to the party. Everyone was enjoying the fun too much. and got tired. After the Party. Everyone left. As Dipper and Mabel are going to leave. Wendy give him a kiss on the cheek. But much to both of their embarrassment. Mabel was staring at them and giggling with her hands on her mouth.

Wendy: so see you later Dipper.

Dipper: yeah See you later.

As Dipper and Mabel walk back to Campus. They talk about the party.

Mabel: thank Dipper that was the best party ever. We should party at Wendy's place more often.

Dipper: yeah. Hey Mabel you've haven't been ease dropping on us have you.

Mabel: no I haven't. Expect when you two were making out heavily.

Dipper: what's wrong with you. are you some kind of pervert.

Mabel: no. I just want to see if your relationship with Wendy is going alright.

Dipper: it just fine. It just we want it to keep it a secret a little bit longer. Just until we're used to College. Okay

Mabel: Okay Dipper. Your secret is safe with me.

Dipper: thanks Mabel.

Mabel: do you think we might get to class in time.

Dipper: let me check.

But Dipper was shock. He check the Time but the time is 6:07. and it takes 10 minutes from Wendy's place to the college.

Dipper: guess we've lost track of time

Mabel: yeah cause time fly's when your having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dipper and Mabel got to the classroom. Everyone in the class awkwardly stared at them. Embarrass Dipper and Mabel. Toke their seat and read their notebook's. And as the night classes are over the teacher walk to the twin's and said.

Teacher: where were you two.

Mabel: our friend move close to the college and we visit her for a housewarming party.

Teacher: oh really. I'll give you two one more chance. But if you are late for class again. You will be specking to the dean.

Dipper: yes sir. It will never happen again.

Teacher: oh it better not. Now go to your dorm's now.

As they walk to their dome's Mabel began to pout. And said.

Mabel: this stink's. Why does College Be so strict.

Dipper: Mabel I'm sorry. If me and Wendy haven't had sex. I wound of keep track of time.

Mabel: no I'm sorry. I should of be paying more attention. And I'm jealous.

Dipper: what. What do you mean.

Mabel: Dipper I want to find a guy to take my virginity.

Dipper: what. Is that why you've been spying on me and Wendy.

Mabel: yes. I want to have sex with a cute guy.

Dipper: Mabel. Maybe you should wait a bit. I mean the reason it's okay for me and Wendy to have sex is because we have feelings for each other. It's kind of irresponsible to just lose your virginity on some random guy.

Mabel: Dipper. You have no idea how I'm feeling.

Dipper: just trust me you'll meet the right guy in time.

Mabel: okay. See you tomorrow.

Dipper: right. Good night.

Mabel: good night.

They both when to their dorms and rooms. And went to sleep.

The next Day. Mabel was getting to the girls showers. she got undress. And turn the shower nozzle on. And as the other girls are bathing lily came to talk to Mabel.

Lily: so I heard you and your Brother got in trouble last night.

Mabel: yeah I when to a party with some of my old friend's from Gravity falls.

Lily: oh yeah. Is it true it a lot of strange things happen at that Town.

Mabel: yep. Me and Dipper visit it that town and fight all the weird things every summer.

Lily: cool.

Mabel: say. Do you know any cute guy. I could. you know. Sleep with. 

Lily: oh. I'm sorry. But students in the school Are not allow to have sex with each other on campus.

Mabel: oh man. Does every College fantasy I have destined to fail.

Lily: although. You allow to have sex. If you'll find a place outside school grounds.

Mabel: really. Do you know any cute boys.

Lily: well. Their is the class president. John Manferd. He's the most popular guy in campus.

Mabel: great we can meet him after first period.


	5. Chapter 5

At the cafeteria. Where Dipper came to have breakfast. Where his roommate sit next to him.

Jeremy: well this is unexpected. I sure thought you might be popular for breaking School rules.

Dipper: are you being sarcastic.

Jeremy: maybe. See how tough college life is.

Dipper: you sure like to be a jerk do you.

Jeremy: a little bit. It make's me fell superior.

Then Dipper see's his sister trying to flirt with the class president John manferd. . Must to Dipper's embarrassment.

Mabel: so john you sure like this College.

John: yep I'm learning Computers.

Mabel: wow me too. Maybe with should talk about it over the weekend. Over coffee.

John: sure. I have to help the teachers with a few projects. But when I'm finish. We can meet at the cafe downtown.

Mabel: great see you then.

Then Mabel sat down next to dipper. And hug him to celebrate her new love.

Dipper: so you plan have a night of romantic pleasure with him.

Mabel: I hope so.

Jeremy: well don't get your hopes up. There are a lot of girls that will fight tooth and nail to have that guy. And besides the Teachers won't let you have sex on campus.

Mabel: oh don't worry I found a place where I can have my first time without consequence. A motel downtown.

Dipper: Mabel please be careful some guys can be jerks without showing it.

Mabel: oh said the guy who had sex with Wendy recently.

Jeremy: who's Wendy. Your girlfriend.

Dipper: Mabel you promise to keep it a secret.

Mabel: Wendy is a girl from the town that we spend our summer in. and ever since we were 12 he had a giant crush on her. Even though she 3 years older.

Jeremy: oh I didn't expected that he's in to older woman.

Dipper was embarrass. And mad that Mabel told Jeremy his secret.

Dipper: Mabel can I always trust you.

Mabel: of course


End file.
